


what about us?

by aqdanfin



Category: The Boulet Brothers' Dragula RPF
Genre: Angst, Dahli fucks up, F/F, Sad, Toxic Relationship, cis girl au, post apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqdanfin/pseuds/aqdanfin
Summary: after dahli snaps at victoria, victoria decides she can't take it anymore.





	what about us?

**Author's Note:**

> not really much besides this was named after the song "what about us" by p!nk

“I never loved you anyways!”

Victoria felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest as the words left Dahli's mouth. She shook in fear and shock. She didn't ever expect to hear this from Dahli. Dahli, her love, her best friend, her life, her everything.

She wanted to say something even nastier to Dahli. She couldn't think of anything; she was too shocked and hurt. She looked at Dahli through clouded, teary eyes. She wanted to turn and run from Dahli. She wanted to disappear. She didn't want to get hurt even more.

The realization of what just happened finally hit Dahli. Her anger washed away as soon as she saw how hurt Victoria was. She gasped and took a step back. Even she didn't know she could say that. - Not to Victoria, at least. - She knew she could be cold, but not that cold.

“Victoria,” she reached out to grab Victoria's forearm, “I'm so sor-”

“Don't touch me!” Victoria snapped and slapped Dahli's hand away. Her hurt had turned into anger. She wasn't going to accept this apology. It was just like the ones she had received before. It was an endless cycle. Dahli would apologize, Victoria would forgive her, they had makeup sex, and then fought again a few months - or a year - later. It was time to break the cycle.

“Victoria, please listen to me-”

“No, Dahli, I will not. I will not go through this cycle with you again! I won't accept this apology and have sex with you just to be hurt in another few months!” Victoria exclaimed. “This just isn't working. We're not meant to be!” Every word she said was true, and Dahli knew it. However, Dahli didn't want to accept this truth.

She stood there in denial. She felt frustration slowly bubble up inside her. Victoria wouldn't even accept her apology. An apology that took all of her to force out; just like every time before. She usually wasn't one to apologize.

“Viccy, please, I'm so, so, so sorry. This won't end like our other fights. I'll be a different person. A better person. Give me a chance,” Dahli begged. She didn't fall in love easily. It was rare that she was in a - somewhat - stable relationship. She didn't want to lose Victoria. If she did, she would be broken.

Victoria refused to listen to Dahli. She had made up her mind. She was going to go off alone. Maybe she would find Biqtch and Ahbora. - Even Erika was acceptable at this moment! - If not, so be it. She would just have to live and die alone.

Victoria turned back to Dahli. She forced herself to calm down. She would need to explain her decision to Dahli instead of yelling at her. “Dahli, I'm doing this alone. I don't want to be hurt anymore. Please understand,” she explained. She turned away from Dahli. “Goodbye.” She said as she began to walk away.

Dahli felt anger and pain rise up again. She had lost Victoria. There was nothing she could do now. This was her fault. “Fine!” she exclaimed, even though she knew Victoria was probably out of earshot. “I never needed you! You just slowed me down!” 

_I was right from the start; I never did love you anyways._


End file.
